It has been observed by certain home decorators and those with real estate interests that present day fireplaces are unattractive locations in a home's decor during the off-season, such as the late spring and summer. The reason that observant decorators have focused upon the unused home fireplace is that the fireplace cavity during the non-seasonal time period, lasting for a period of approximately seven months, presents an appearance of a darkened cavity which is inherently unattractive.
However, despite the limited utilization of a fireplace whose seasonal use is about five months, its relatively high cost, which may range from thirty-five hundred to five thousand dollars, as well as its well recognized reputation as an inefficient source of heat, nevertheless, it is still one of the most popular amenities of the modern day home purchaser.
It has been observed that most homeowners, despite the large investment in their home fireplaces, do very little with this amenity during the months of non-use. However, it has been noted that a certain percentage of owners use Birch logs, dried or artificial flower arrangements, or similar substitutes to augment the darkened space within an unused fireplace cavity.
Although the above discussed fireplace enhancers are considered adequate in some repects they are nevertheless not deemed to be entirely satisfactory since they do not radiate an aura that generates a glow similar to that produced by the flames of a fire.
Certain patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 245,936(Roush), 263,083(LeVan) and 266,365(Rosenbaum) disclose various candle floats and float holders but they are not germane to the synergistic effect produced and proposed in the instant application.
Accordingly, the present invention has been designed to emulate the feeling of warmth emanating from a real fireplace during non-seasonal periods. The design is found particularly useful in homes during festive occasions such as special events when guests are present or parties are being given.